1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless headset using a Bluetooth™ module, and more particularly to a triple-axis rotation type wireless headset that is capable of rotating about its three axes so that it makes close contact to an ear of a user of the headset.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a wireless headset using a Bluetooth™ module is a device which is worn on an ear of a user of the headset while not being connected with another communication device by a wire to communicate with a third party. In recent years, a wireless headset has been adapted to wirelessly transmit/receive an audio signal to/from a main communication device using a Bluetooth™ module, which is a short-range wireless transmitting and receiving unit.
A conventional wireless headset for transmitting and receiving an audio signal is fully disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 2001-006391 entitled
“HINGE UNIT FOR HEADSET HAVING CURRENT CARRYING MEANS,” which has been filed in the name of the same applicant, and in U.S. patent Ser. No. 09/951,257, publication no. 20020110249, entitled “HINGE UNIT FOR HEADSET HAVING CURRENT-CARRYING MEANS,” which has been assigned to Samsung Electronics Co., LTD. The conventional wireless headset comprises two housings: one for a speaker and the other for a microphone. The two housings are rotated relative to each other about a hinge shaft so that the headset is put on an ear of a user of the headset. In addition, an elastic member, such as a sponge, is attached to the conventional headset to ensure comfortable contact between the ear of the user and the headset.
However, the conventional headset has a disadvantage in that the contact between the ear of the user and the headset is not tight since it has only a single hinge shaft, about which the two housings are rotatably attached to each other. Generally, it is required that the speaker is arranged close to the ear of the user and the microphone is arranged close to a mouth of the user. It is also required that the headset further comprises an additional hanging member, which is hung on the ear of the user, to improve a degree of contact between the ear of the user and the headset.